Report 1690
Report #1690 Skillset: Bonecrusher Skill: None Org: Glomdoring Status: Completed Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1, though we do love solution 2 for its uniqueness. Problem: Bonecrushers suffer from a lack of areas to build wound on outside of the chest and head. My ideal is that all warriors should have at the bare min four body parts that they can build wounds on to be threatening. EG Axelord can threaten with high chest, gut, head and leg wounds. Cav with the same plus arms etc. Bonecrusher suffers at the moment with only having scary wounds on the chest and head. With the parry buff going through bonecrusher is going to be even easier to counter. The basis of this report is to give Bonecrushers more body parts that they can build wounding threat on that forces an enemy to move and shift their parry about smartly to survive instead of simply keeping it focused on the chest and head. R: 1 Solution #1: Give bonecrushers mutilated legs at critical. This means that in a one on on situation if you ignore the bonecrusher building wounds on your legs then eventually they can devastate you with double mutilates which will pretty much result in them murdering you eventually. Similar to Blademasters and essentially just a copy paste solution. 4 R: 3 Solution #2: Upgrade smashleg to also give hemorrhaging. 15 per strike at light. 30 at heavy and 75 at critical. Resulting in a double combo doing 30, 70 or 150 at light, heavy and critical respectively. This is going to need a bit of explaining and I'll put a large comment below. Player Comments: ---on 5/27 @ 22:29 writes: A quick low down of the hemorrhage idea. Same principal as anything you fail to guard your legs or hinder you end up dead. The point of this is to have a situation where a Bonecrusher can set up a pulp kill. Low down of pulp is more bruising= more damage and at 400 bruising a double pulp for 6 power is most likely going to damage kill any target. Requires prone. ---on 5/27 @ 22:29 writes: How this will work in practice is as follows. 30 hemorrhage at light wounds simply wont build in a practical situation. Using top buffs a warrior can strike at 3 seconds per combo. Forty two seconds in were talking sitting at 14 combos uninterupted and 420 built and 400 cured. Basically you wont build at light but light at 30 per combo is there to give bonecrushers a little bit of a helping hand in group combat. At heavy 70 per combo were talking about at 42 seconds of uninterrupted combos we'll have built 980 and cured off 400. Leaving us at 580 which translates to 290 incurable bruising, this would be enough to double pulp kill most smaller to medium targets. At critical we are talking about building to 850 the hemo cap on the seventh uninterrupted combo. 425 incureable brusing and that will result in a double pulp doing meteor level damage and pretty much killing almost anyone but the strongest targets in the combo. ---on 9/7 @ 15:55 sets as pending ---on 9/11 @ 11:13 writes: No warrior expert, but as I've mentioned before, given the strength of monks in general, am a little wary of any outside monk source of hemmoraging. While mutliates are scary, I'd very much prefer solution 1 to this. ---on 9/15 @ 14:16 writes: As a BC currently, I don't support either solution. Mutes on legs will make it so that if I get crit on one leg I can just spam leg mute -> break other leg and my victim will never stand up. It'd be mega-cheesy. ---on 9/16 @ 01:18 writes: Thats exactly what a blademaster can do though Ciaran. All other warriors can kill or prone you over extended times across more than two body parts except for bonecrusher. ---on 9/16 @ 01:20 writes: Once you get into all the warrior specs and see how they work and experiement with them Bonecrusher is the one that has the least way to build around parry and build wounds at the same time. Bonecrushers need something threatening at heavy or critical wounds on other body parts other than chest and head. ---on 9/19 @ 18:22 writes: BCs do need a meaningful high level modifier outside head/chest. Mutilated legs would solve this, though not in the most interesting way. Solution 2 is more interesting and helps open up a secondary kill method. I haven't really gone over the numbers specifically, but in concept I like it. ---on 9/19 @ 18:23 writes: Also of note, PB was approved for hemorrhaging, so it's not unprecedented outside of monks now. ---on 9/19 @ 19:29 writes: Based off of Veyils' numbers, I don't think the numbers at Critical are unreasonable. You'll need double critical leg and then several rounds unparried and unhinered to get to cap. I think if there's concerns about rushing hemorrhaging / pulp at lower numbers, we could limit the mod to heavy/crit, and then if necessary, lower the damage of Pulp at lower bruising levels (while keeping the damage at cap). ---on 9/19 @ 22:47 writes: Fair point Shedrin. You could drop the light part of it and keep it to heavy/critical only. Reports more designed for giving them threat at high wound levels. I thought a bit of utility at light would be a nice touch for them to have as well but its not the main goal of the report for the class.